Kathrine Gordon
Kathrine Gordon is a hair stylist who worked on . Her work on the episode earned her an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series in which she shared with Louisa Victoria Anthony, Suzan Bagdadi, Hazel Catmull, Jo Anne Chaney, Darlis Chefalo, Rebecca De Morrio, Ruby Ford, Gloria Pasqua Casny, Barbara Ronci, Brian A. Tunstall, and Norma Lee. In 2000, Gordon won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for her work on the television drama Introducing Dorothy Dandridge (1999, with Brent Spiner, Tom Virtue, Irene Roseen, Mark Bramhall, Billy Mayo, Raphael Sbarge, Benjamin Brown, and Clement von Franckenstein) which she shared with Hazel Catmull, Virginia Kearns, and Katherine Rees. In 2014, she won an Artisan Award from the Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards in the category Best Period and/or Character Hair Styling – Feature Films for her work on the crime drama American Hustle (2013, with Shea Whigham and Anthony Zerbe). In 2015 she received another nomination in the category Best Period and/or Character Hair Styling – Television and New Media Series for the television series Masters of Sex which she shared with Candace Neal and Darlene Brumfield. Further awards include a Seattle Film Critics Award nomination in the category Best Makeup and Hairstyling and an Artisan Award from the Santa Barbara International Film Festival – both in 2015 for her work on the sport drama Foxcatcher (2014, with Alan Oppenheimer). Gordon has started her career as hair stylist in the 1980s and worked on Late Night with David Letterman (1986) and L.A. Law (1991), the crime drama Clear and Present Danger (1994), the comedy Bye Bye Love (1995), the fantasy drama Three Wishes (1995, with Hazel Catmull, Paul Abascal, and David Abbott), the drama It's My Party (1996), the crime drama Primal Fear (1996, with Art Anthony), the thriller The Trigger Effect (1996), the drama Inventing the Abbotts (1997, with Mindy Hall), the comedy Wag the Dog (1997, with Hazel Catmull), the television mini series From the Earth to the Moon (1998, with Greg Cannom, Candace Neal, Ve Neill, and Keith VanderLaan), and the romance Message in a Bottle (1999, with Monty Westmore and Francisco X. Pérez). She worked as hair stylist for actor on the comedies Wayne's World (1992, with Thomas R. Burman, Bari Dreiband-Burman, Barry R. Koper, and Audrey L. Anzures), So I Married an Axe Murderer (1993), Wayne's World 2 (1993, with Gus Le Pre, Alicia M. Tripi, and Nina Kent), Austin Powers' Electric Pussycat Swingers Club (1997), Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997, with Patricia Miller, Erwin H. Kupitz, and Jamie Kelman), and View from the Top (2003). Gordon also did the hair for Winona Ryder in the drama Girl, Interupted (1999, with Julia L. Walker and Kathe Swanson) and the romance Autumn in New York (2000), on the crime comedy Starsky & Hutch (2004, with Allan A. Apone, Carolyn Elias, Ginger Damon, Kimberly Felix, Shawn McKay, Carol A. O'Connell, Francisco X. Pérez, Erwin H. Kupitz, and Gil Mosko) and the comedy Wedding Crashers (2005, with Francisco X. Pérez and Tegan Taylor), on the romance Little Black Book (2004, with Brad Wilder), on the sports comedy Fever Pitch (2005), and on the crime drama Stuck (2007). Further credits as hair stylist include the comedy 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002), the comedy Winter Break (2003), the crime drama House of Sand and Fog (2003), the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), the comedy School for Scoundrels (2006), and episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210 (2000), Mad Men (2007, with Gloria Pasqua Casny, Norma Lee, and Debbie Zoller), The Event (2010), and Luck (2011). As hair department head, Gordon worked on the horror sequel Scream 3 (2000, with Jake Garber and Donna Cicatelli-Lewis), the action sequel Mission: Impossible II (2000, with Mary Burton and Mark Garbarino), the crime thriller Traffic (2000, with Todd McIntosh), the crime thriller Ocean's Eleven (2001), the science fiction drama Solaris (2002), the music drama Walk the Line (2005), the comedy Material Girls (2006), the science fiction film Transformers (2007, with Greg Funk, Edouard F. Henriques, and Joy Zapata), the action film 3:10 to Yuma (2007, with Gloria Pasqua Casny), the superhero drama Hancock (2008, with Rocky Faulkner, Gil Mosko, and Richard Redlefsen), the science fiction prequel Terminator Salvation (2009, with Richard Alonzo, Ed French, Rolf John Keppler, Mike Smithson, Rick Stratton, and Joy Zapata), The Good Wife pilot episode (2009), the action comedy Knight and Day (2010), the sport drama Moneyball (2011, with Francisco X. Perez), the superhero reboot The Amazing Spider-Man (2012, with Teressa Hill, Ve Neill, Christopher Allen Nelson, Mike Mekash, Cristina Patterson Ceret, Margaret Prentice, and Gerald Quist), the science fiction film Ender's Game (2013), the second season of Masters of Sex (2014), the thriller Blackhat (2015, with Darlene Brumfield), and the sport drama Concussion (2015). More recently, Gordon worked as hair stylist for on the comedy Love the Coopers (2015) and for on the thriller Serenity (2018, with Jay Wejebe) and the comedy The Hustle (2019, with Debbie Zoller) and as hair department head on the science fiction thriller The Circle (2017), the crime drama Gotti (2018), the family drama Alpha (2018, with Geoff Redknap), and the pilot episode of the DC Comics television series Watchmen (2019). External link * Category:Makeup staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image Category:Emmy Award nominees